


Baby Doll

by Criska



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fingering, Impregnation Kink, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Size Difference, This takes place in their 3rd year, so they're about 17-18, the exposition is kinda heavy and angsty bear w me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criska/pseuds/Criska
Summary: Tetora and Hinata are going through their last year at Yumenosaki, however, somewhere along the way Hinata took to crossdressing.





	Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't come at me with 10 labels for whatever it is Hinata is going through.

Tetora smiled as he waved goodbye the last few members of the karate club that had stuck around to help him clean up the place. It was Saturday, so usually Tetora would have let them off the hook early for their day off, but they had had a lot of activity that day, and the area had been left in a pretty bad state. Even the picture of Taishou, towering over the place high on the wall in a neat black frame, had been slightly tilted off center.

As always, the mere sight of the picture brought a wider smile to Tetora's face, he had put up the picture there himself shorty after his heartfelt talk with Taishou before he had graduated, and even though Taishou had been embarrassed and put it down right away, he had taken it back out as soon as the graduation ceremony had been over. Needless to say, Taishou would still swing by to check on his favorite Kouhai and fight him, and he'd do his bestest to ignore the frame hanging on the wall. Tetora had questioned him about it " _It doesn't bother you, anymore?_ ", to which Taishou had replied " _Nah, it's your territory now. I'm a visitor here._ " with an easy smile (Tetora had cried his eyes out that day).

His heart a bit inflated from those memories, he walked over to the edge of the mat to retrieve his phone on the floor, still clad in a tiger pattern phonecase. With an easy push on the home button and a swipe to the right, he tapped his texts app from which a " _5_ " notification was popping.

He saw he had received a text from Midori asking him about his plans for tomorrow. His thumb hovering over the keyboard, he hummed, looking up at the ceiling as he dug into his brain to recall if Hinata had planned anything for them.

Nothing seemed to come up, so he answered:

_The wife is off my back, wanna catch a movie with Shinobu?_

To anyone out of the loop, the use of " _wife_ " to refer to his current boyfriend would have probably sounded demeaning, or mocking, but Tetora's intentions couldn't be any further. Really, shortly after they had started dating in their second year, Hinata had entered a phase he'd dubbed " _The Feminine Wave_ ", where he'd tried out a new look, to say the least. Tetora had been utterly weirded out and concerned at the time, when Hinata had first come to him clad in a short frilly pink dress, low-cut at the back, shoulder-length hair loose as always, and a sheen of lipgloss on his face, " _No one is bullying you, right?!_ " he had shrieked, eyes popping out. Then Hinata had run through him that no, it wasn't bullying, and yes, Tetora was going to see him all dolled up on the daily from then now.

It had mostly been innocent, modest looks: frilly dresses and skirts in pastel colorings, cute hairprops, light makeup, short heels. However, Hinata had gotten a lot more hesitant to take him up on his offers to hang out at their usual spots, much to Tetora's incomprehension. After a short time of skirting around the issue, he had confronted him about his sudden block. A teary-eyed Hinata had then spilled his heart to him, letting him in on the fact that the situation with Yuta had greatly worsened due to his new lifestyle, the younger brother believing that Hinata was still trying to deepen the divide between them.

As much as Tetora had accepted him with open arms, this change had been quite fatal to his relationship with Yuta, the tension between the twins obvious even to their fans, and 2winks had disbanded at the end of their second year. Now, Yuta was pretty much performing on his own. Although sometimes Shinobu would let him in on Ryusetai's performances as the first part of the show, it was still hard for Tetora to go along with someone that had destroyed Hinata so utterly.

As for Hinata, he had joined Ryusetai, as Ryusetai Pink, under Tetora's nagging. They had been lacking one member since one of the two first years he had recruited had dropped out of the idol course anyway, and Hinata had already been acquainted with Midori and Shinobu so integrating hadn't been a problem.

All in all, the situation was more stable now, Hinata was still indulging in dressing up and had even adjusted his speech pattern accordingly, switching from Ore to Watashi. They hung out like always, at the arcades or the movies, sometimes they'd go out to an Undead show, get the best spots as VIP attendees, linger backstage afterwards to catch up with Rei and Koga, mostly. Inevitably, cheeky Hinata would make a comeback in full force to spring the same question at them, namely if they had confessed their undying love to each other yet, to which Rei and Koga would flush and advert their eyes, finding a newfound interest in walls and ceilings.

Honestly, if Tetora was asked, he'd say he's at a pretty good spot in his life right now. His two last years had been a breeze as far as he was concerned, Taishou had passed onto him his position as leader of the Karate Club, and he had done his best to live up to his expectations and his legacy. He had taken over Ryusetai after Taichou, too, and at first it had been hard to balance club activities and unit ones, but with the help of Midori and Shinobu, he had managed just fine.

So yeah, he had a boy(girl...? damn labels!)friend, amazing friends, eager to please kouhais, supportive senpais, was breezing by Karate competitions, and Ryusetai's popularity had done nothing but gone up.

Tetora was pretty damn happy.

He was pulled out of his spacing out by his phone's alert for an incoming new text going off. His conversation with Midori was still open, so he looked down to see he had gotten an affirmative reply. He grinned, his Sunday was all set now!

Rocking on his feet, he backed out of the conversation and saw that Hinata (with the suffix " _chan_ " in his contacts list), had also messaged him while practice had been underway. 4 times. All gone unreplied.

\- Shoot! He cursed, scurrying to open up the texts.

_Tetsu-kuuuun ♥ do you get off practice at 5PM as usual today?_

_Bc I was thinking we could... hang out at the dojo afterwards :) ♥_

_I prepared accordingly ;) ♥_

_Tetsu-kuuuun.....;_; I keep telling you to check your phone during breaks </3_

The last one had been sent roughly one hour ago. Just great, Tetora sighed. Hinata was probably long home by now, not that he'd have taken him up on his proposal to hang out here, whatever it is he meant by it. This place was sacred, after all, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he tainted it by going along with Hinata's ideas.

He was two words into his apology to Hinata when he heard the front door of the dojo slide open.

 _That's unusual_ , he frowned, _did someone forget something?_

Light footsteps echoed across the building, inching closer and closer to the practice room where Tetora was. At some point, the footsteps' rhythm changed, indicating whoever had walked in was skipping through the place without a care in the world. Tetora's eyes brightened with a realization, and he scrambled out of the room into the hallway, coming face to face with his boyfriend.

Hinata stepped back once, surprised by his sudden appearance, but caught on quickly and gave him a long once-over, his green pools especially lingering on his exposed abs as he had discarded the belt keeping his practice shirt fastened when practice had been over.

Tetsu didn't notice Hinata burning holes into his chest as he himself was currently taking in the view of his boyfriend clad in black booty shorts, a criss cross shirt that ended right above his navel, black thigh highs and boots to complete the look. His hair was loose, the strands that would usually make up side bangs at the front pulled back with a headband. When they were on school grounds Hinata was obligated to wear the male uniform, so seeing him like that was surprising, although Tetora rationalized it by today being Saturday.

\- Hi-Hinata?! He gasped, mouth hanging open.

That snapped Hinata out of his own trance and he beamed at Tetora, stepping forward.

\- Tetsu-kun, I missed you so much! He excitedly said, springing forward and looping his arms around Tetora's neck. The height difference was such that Hinata's feet were dangling above the floor.

On instinct, Tetora wrapped an arm around Hinata's narrow waist, and cocked his head so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow at the devilish glint he saw there but didn't comment.

\- I gotta shower, Hinata. Get off, please. He supplicated.

\- No! Hinata's arms tightened around him. You go and ignore my texts all day and ask me for favors? I had plans, you know... Hinata pouted, glancing up at Tetsu through fluttering eyelashes. _And was that mascara?_

A guilty look on his face, Tetora slid his arms down below Hinata's butt and pulled him up, the ginger catching on and wrapping his legs around Tetora's waist, his feet barely touching from how filled out Tetora had gotten.

Hinata had buried his face into the crook of his neck, but that wouldn't do. Gently, Tetora pressed him up against the wall, his legs slightly bent. He positioned his thighs under his butt to keep him balanced, and leaned back.

\- I'm sorry, baby. Practice got crazy and ran late, and I didn't think to check my phone. He tried to muster his best puppy eyes, and succeeded, Hinata's gaze growing warmer.

\- It's fine. He smiled. Besides, in the end, we're exactly where and how I wanted us to be. His smirk took on a wicked edge then, his legs tightening their hold around Tetora, pressing their lower halves flush together.

Tetora raised a questioning eyebrow at his boyfriend's statement, then flushed, eyes wide, when he registered its meaning and the hard thing poking his hip. He tried to pull away, but that would mean dropping Hinata on his ass, and he didn't want to face his wrath if he did that.

\- Hi-hinata! He exlaimed loudly, red as a beet. We can't do that here! He lowered his voice into a hush as if worried someone was still lingering around and eavesdropping on them.

Again, Hinata's pretty face twisted into a scowl.

\- Why not? I'm pent up, I know you are too. We've had no time for ourselves this week.

\- That and this are different matters. Tetora sighed. Look, I can shower and then we can head ho-

Tetora was cut off by a chocked gasp, belatedly realizing it was his own. Another rush of blood crept up his cheeks as he processed the sight of Hinata rocking his hips into his, grinding their crotches together through the layers. Droplets of sweat that he was pretty sure had little to do with the earlier practice were starting to bead at his temples, his thighs shaking as he kept himself from rubbing back against Hinata.

\- H-hinata... He squeaked, at a loss for what to do to get it across to his boyfriend that this was a no-no.

\- C'mon, Tetsu-kun, let loose. Where's that wild spirit that swooped me off my feet? Hinata taunted, a devious smirk on his face, his hips not letting up.

Later, when Taishou would come by and realize what had transpired here, Tetora would bow so low he'd merge as one with the floor. For now, though, he couldn't keep pretending he wasn't hard as steel just from watching Hinata's face flush and twist from the stimulation, his full, pink lips, parting every now and then, letting out heated gasps and pants.

 _Screw it._ He thought.

In one swift move, Tetora's lips were over Hinata's, his tongue trailing along the plush texture, licking off the strawberry flavored lipgloss, before darting inside the open, eager wet warmth, entangling itself with Hinata's tongue. The redhead moaned into the kiss, the noise mostly muffled, he didn't even try battling Tetora for dominance, content with letting the other boy do as he pleased.

Too wrapped up in the kiss, Hinata didn't notice Tetora's hands trail lower to his ass before grabbing the soft flesh, his strong fingers kneading the plump butt through his shorts, earning him more moans from his boyfriend.

\- A-ah, under... Hinata panted in-between kisses, his pupils completely blown out with lust.

Thankfully, Tetora got his meaning and he slid his long, thick fingers under the hem of Hinata's shorts, his blunt nails digging into the flesh as they kept up the rubbing motions against each other. His palms were too big to fit, though, so he brought one over to the front of Hinata's shorts and worked the buttons and fly open in a briskly move, pulling the shorts as low as they could get without breaking their embrace.

Hinata cried, throwing his head back against the wall with an echoing thud as Tetora's calloused hands grabbed a handful of his now bare butt, palming the plush asscheeks thoroughly. He ground hard against Tetora's crotch, his own exposed dick catching on the fabric and leaving trails of precum in its wake.

\- Tetsu-kun.. ah! F-fuck me, please! Hinata managed, eyes glazed over.

Tetora shut up his boyfriend's pleas with a rough kiss, a hand dipping into his pants to pull out his hard cock. He thrusted it between the cleft of Hinata's ass, the head catching at his hole, before he came back to his senses at the dry sensation.

\- W-what about the lube? He panted, expecting Hinata to have come prepared since he had seemingly been planning this all day.

Hinata's eyes widened, as if the thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

\- I knew I had forgotten something! He groaned, smacking his forehead with a hand. I'm gonna throw a wild guess and assume you don't have any here?

Well, to be fair Tetora was pretty sure they had some massage oil bottles stored somewhere, but he had a better idea in mind.

\- I've got an alternative. He said, and pulled away.

Hinata gave him a puzzled look as he was back on his feet, but Tetora just motioned him to turn over, hoping Hinata would pick up on his intentions. He certainly did.

Leaning against the wall with his front, Hinata's full ass was pushed out towards Tetora, his legs slightly bowed. He was looking back over his shoulder, wishing he could have a clear view of what was about to happen.

Tetora smiled at him and dropped to his knees, grabbing at the asscheeks and spreading them apart until Hinata's hole was revealed. Licking over his lips, he stuck out his tongue and dragged it up the crack. He repeated that a few times, Hinata's body quivering under his hands, then on another motion upwards he took the boy by surprise and flicked the tip of his tongue inside the hole. Hinata gasped at the intrusion, pushing back against Tetora's face, eager to take in more of the wet organ. He could feel Tetora's smirk against his ass as he resumed kneading the asscheeks, pushing in the rest of his tongue. Once his tongue was seated firmly inside him, he swirled it around, circling around Hinata's plush insides, stretching him out. Hinata's moans grew louder, his back arching in a deep curve as Tetora eventually pushed in a finger alonside his tongue.

The temptation to reach down and jerk his cock with Tetora's tongue up his ass was strong, but he fought it off, not wanting to end this prematurely.

A second finger went in, Tetora's tongue retreating. Keeping up the thrusting motions, he went back up on his feet, pressing himself flush against Hinata's back. Hinata's breath was ragged, the air heavy and hot around them, and as Tetora curved his fingers just so he let out a high pitched squeak, pushing back against him. Tetora knew he had found his sweet spot, but didn't bother teasing him any longer. He took out his fingers, swapping them out for his thick cock.

He resumed what he had started earlier: settling his cock between Hinata's asscheeks, rocking up and down the flushed flesh. This time around, his hole fluttered each time the head would slide over it, starving for it.

Tetora leaned in, his lips flush against Hinata's red ears.

\- You ready, baby?

Hinata only nodded, not trusting his voice. Grabbing the base of his cock, Tetora lined up the leaking tip with Hinata's hungry hole, and pushed the head in.

\- A-ah! Hinata moaned heatedly, relishing in finally having a cock inside him after so long. D-don't go slow..

\- So needy... Tetora smirked, bringing a hand up under Hinata's top to tug at a nipple as he fed more of his cock into Hinata's hole, his insides willingly parting for him.

Eventually, his cock was nestled to the hilt inside Hinata, his boyfriend taking him as fully and good as always, leaving no inch outside. Tetora wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, lifting him off the floor by the sheer force of his arms and forcing him to tilt his ass up into Tetora's hips. He dug his fangs into Hinata's shoulder as he finally picked up his thrusts, pounding his boyfriend like he'd been starving for all week. Hinata didn't have anything to muffle his moans with, and so he cried out in the empty dojo, his noises resonating across the building, along with the slapping sounds of Tetora's heavy balls against his thighs.

\- T-tetsu-kuun... you're so good...ah! Hinata's green orbs rolled into the back of his skull as Tetora hit his sweet spot dead on.

The boy's fangs dug deeper into Hinata's flesh as his boyfriend clamped down on him hard upon the rough assaults on his prostate. He was close, he could tell, and wondered if Hinata was on board for coming without his dick being touched.

Releasing Hinata's shoulder, he leaned back up against his ear:

\- Your cunt feels so good, Hinata-chan. He whispered, trailing his tongue along the shell. I can't wait to blow my load deep inside your womb and knock you up. You'll take it like the good whore you are, right? He accompanied his words with a hard, powerful thrust against his prostate, Hinata's walls a scorching vice around his cock.

\- Aah! Yes! I want to have your babies, Tetsu-kuuun! Pl-please... Hinata's tongue was lolling out of his mouth, the boy utterly out of it as his boyfriend kept up his rough pace inside him.

At some point, the stimulation became too much, and something in Hinata snapped as his dick spurt out against the wall before him, tainting it with strings of white. Tetora groaned as this only made his boyfriend's insides squeeze further around him, and with a final thrust inside he came deep inside Hinata, hot, thick cum filling up his sensitive ass, the redhead moaning at the sensation of being marked from within, his insides clenching down on Tetora's cock to wring out as much of the precious liquid as possible while his boyfriend indulged him.

After a few instants, Tetora had to pull out, however, and he could't take his eyes off Hinata's ass as glops of thick cum readily dribbled out of his gaping hole and down his legs. He was itching to lean down and lick it all off Hinata's body, but the redhead falling to his knees called for a change of plan.

With a warm smile, Tetora joined his boyfriend on the floor and heaved him into his laps, his chest flush against his back. He leaned in, kissing Hinata's flushed, wet cheek.

\- You did so good, baby. He praised warmly.

\- I love you. Hinata whispered back, his body turning to mush in Tetora's embrace.

\- I know. I love you, too.


End file.
